Reincarnation
by ZantOverLord
Summary: Set one hundred years after the events of TP, a new Link goes on an adventure to stop the evil new villain that threatens to destroy Hyrule. First however, he must learn how to act like a Hero!


A Hero Reborn

Chapter 1

A.N: This story is set in the "Child Era" timeline, so MM, TP and FSA is canon, this Link is a descendant of the Link from TP. This story is set over a hundred years after the defeat of Gannondorf

_A tale passed down generations of Hyrule always stars a young boy or adult chosen by the gods to save Hyrule from the dangers that threaten it. This hero isn't always the same person but most of the time a reincarnation of the Hero of the sky who lived long ago, the hero possesses the legendary Triforce of courage. The Triforce, when all three pieces are collected becomes the ultimate weapon, giving he who touches it a wish for anything they desire, this however has led to people wanting the Triforce for greed. _

_The evil thief Gannondorf is one who has tried countless times to steal the Triforce; he possesses the Triforce of Power, making him a powerful villain. Thanks to the Hero of Time however, Gannondorf was stopped from entering the Sacred Realm of where the Triforce lays. The Hero of Time travelled across time itself to stop the evil Gannondorf. After his defeat in the future, Princess Zelda sent the young hero back in time so he could warn the young Zelda and stop Gannondorf's plans before he had even started._

_Now generations later, the spirit of the Hero of Time resides in a young boy from Castle town. His name also is Link. _

_And this is his tale._

"LINK! GET DOWN HERE!" Grope's voice shook the floors of the small house

Link at the moment was sound asleep on his bed in the corner of the small room, light shot though the small rectangle window, making Link groan and cover his eyes sleepy as the light blinded him. Link loved his sleep more than most normal kids, so ignoring Grope, Link turned his body towards the wall, blocking out the light.

Grope stood at the bottom of the wooden stairs and was starting to get impatient; he called up to the young boy once again. "Link! Get your lazy butt out of bed and get some breakfast!" he growled loudly

Shaking his head and wondering why he was the one tasked to look after Link while his father was on a mission for the King of Hyrule; Grope walked back into the kitchen and sank into his chair, why did he accept this job? Link's father had paid him a hefty supply of Rupees to look after the young boy while he was gone. Link wasn't a bad child or nothing like that; he was just lazy and boring most of the time.

Grope looked around the kitchen and sighed, the walls were decorated in the finest tapestries of the Hero of Times adventures, there was a rumour going around the town lately that Link's father was related to the Hero of Time, so that was probably why he got the best jobs from the King himself. Grope had never met the King, his Father has though.

Grope looked up to the roof as he heard feet drop to the ground. Upstairs Link had given up on trying to get back to sleep and decided that now was the time to get up and eat something. He pulled on his cotton shirt and shorts, as he examined himself in the mirror he decided that today he would comb his hair. Link's hair always stuck out in many directions just like his Fathers, grabbing a comb he started to attack his hair with the comb.

After a few minutes Link gave up, threw the comb down and pulled on his boots. His blue eyes shined in the light as he looked at the mirror one more time. Before he opened the door however, he stuffed his pockets with Deku seeds. Grinning to himself he strolled downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Grope was still slumping in his chair.

"Finally up huh?" Grope asked "Well took you long enough, Your Father should be home today so make sure you come home early. Also don't be throwing Deku seeds at the windows!" Grope growled as a Deku seed fell out of Link's pocket due to him having filled his pockets with them

Link picked up the seed before it could roll away and started to roll it around in his hands. "Lighten up Grope! You need to get off my back." Link explained as he tossed the seed out of the open window

There was a loud Snap noise, a flash of white and a woman's scream. Grope charged over to the window and popped his head out; Link could hear him talking to the woman outside. "I'm so sorry Miss Rook! Link must have been playing with them seeds again!" Grope tried to laugh it off.

Link snorted and walked into the main room, on the mantle a replica of the Triforce stood, Link's father used to tell him all about the Triforce back when he didn't work all the time. Link missed his Father dearly, most of the people in Castle town thought he was only acting badly because he wanted his Father's attention, Link thought that was a stupid idea. He didn't want his Fathers attention; he just wanted to have a little fun now and then.

"Link! Why in the name of Din did you do that?" Grope growled as he marched into the room

Link shrugged, he wasn't a man of many words.

"Well, your Father will be getting a very angry letter from Miss Rook!" Grope tried to sound intimidating, but just ended up sounding up stupid

But something had caught Link's eye, outside he saw a group of his friends waiting for him to come out and play with them. Grope caught Link's eyes and clicked his fingers impatiently. "Your twelve years old! Don't you think that you should act like you are?" Grope pleaded

"Well I'd love to stay and here you chew my ear of, but duty calls Grope!" Link grinned as he marched over to the wooden front door

Grope had enough; he collapsed into the chair and placed his head in his hands. Why was Link like this? His father didn't act like that! Grope looked over to see Link pull open the door and charge over to his group of friends.

Link's friends consisted of a red headed teenager called Malon, a young lad by the name of Roman and finally a Goron named Morton. The group of friends waved Link over and he sprinted to them. "Link you're just in time!" Roman grinned "Were about to raid the shopping market!" Roman grinned

Roman was half Gerudo and half Hylian. His skin was tanned and his hair was sandy blonde, he was known throughout town as the ringleader of most events that happened. He might seem evil and cruel but on the inside he had a heart of gold.

Malon was often considered a tomboy by the group; she wasn't in to most girly stuff and would often prefer to hang out with boys instead of girls. She was the oldest out of the group, being fourteen while the rest were twelve.

Morton lived with his parents who had come from Death Mountain. He was still new to the group and didn't know common things. He was the muscle of the group and got them out of trouble when it came to fights with the rival groups.

Link nodded and grinned as his friends did the same. "So what are we looking at?" he asked

"Well what do we normally take stupid?" Malon shook her head as Roman laughed

Link growled. "I'm not stupid! I was just wondering if they got anything new in the market…" Link turned a slight shade of pink

Roman stuck his hand into the air to silence Link. "Okay if were though with the Link bashing, then let's get to work! Me and Morton will take the shops near the top while you and Malon take the ones at the bottom, got it?" he asked Link

Link nodded and Roman gave him one last grin before walking towards the market with Morton, before he could follow them Malon grabbed his arm. "Hey Link? Do you mind if I sit this one out?" she asked him in a tone she'd never used before

"Wait what!? You're the one who always wants to go on these types of raids? What's the big idea?" Link asked

Malon turned a shade of red. "That is none of your business! Just tell Roman I got a stomach ache or something, you know him. He'll believe anything you tell him."

And with that Malon walked away quickly, Link stood there confused for a second but then shrugged and thought that she must have what dad called a "Lady cramp" and then decided to walk towards the market. Link lived in a house next door to where the mysterious Aries lived; she was of relation to the weird bug lady Agatha. He stepped out of the side street and onto the busy road.

Market stalls were lined up along the walls of the streets, selling a variety of different supplies. Link could smell raw meat as he walked up the road, keeping an eye out for Roman. People smiled and waved as they saw Link, but some of the market owners gave him the eyes as he walked past their stalls.

In the distance he finally spotted Roman and Morton standing in front of a fruit and vegetable stall. Link looked around quickly and spotted what he was searching for. He walked towards the other fruit stall and grinned with hunger. Fat juicy apples and pears were placed on display for the whole world to see. The owner of this store was busy weighing fruit for a small person in a cloak.

Ignoring the person in the cloak he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a slingshot that he always kept in his pocket, pulling out a Deku seed as he did. He placed the seed in the slingshot and pulled the slingshot back, aiming for the massive watermelon on the shelf above the owner. He was about to let go when the person in cloak grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me? What are you doing?" Link gasped in shock as he realised it was a girl that was under the cloak

Still aiming the slingshot, Link stared at the girl. He was about to say something when he felt a burning feeling on the back of his hand. Link turned his head and gasped. The back of his hand was glowing yellow, a Triforce burned into his hand.

The girl who was still holding his shoulder gasped and pulled her hand away as though Link was on fire. Link, still not sure what was going on let go of the slingshot, the seed flew forward and the watermelon exploded, showering the owner who had turned around at that moment in juice.

"LINK! THAT IS THE LAST SRAW!" He roared wiping juice of himself

Link ignored the man and stared at the girl in the cloak, her face was hidden from the hood that covered her face, all Link could see was her mouth and a few strands of blonde hair. The girl stood there for a few seconds before turning away and sprinting up the busy road towards the centre. Link made to follow her but was grabbed by the owner of the fruit store. He started dragging Link behind the counter but a fat apple bounced of his head. A few seconds later a few more rained down on him. Link looked over to see Roman and Morton throwing apples as hard as they could.

"Hurry up and run you idiot!" Roman called

Link pulled himself out of the man's lock and sprinted with his friends down the side street with one question on his mind.

Who was that girl?

End of chapter.

A.N Thanks for reading! This is my first Fic so there might be a few mistakes sorry!


End file.
